Redevenir soi-même
by lasurvolte
Summary: [Spoil S03 S04] Stiles et Scott ont aidé Malia à redevenir elle-même, à retrouver forme humaine. Ils en sont plutôt satisfaits. Jusqu'au jour où Stiles recroise Malia. A Eichen House. Et s'ils avaient fait une erreur?


**Titre : **Redevenir soi-même.

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, mais si ça m'appartenait vous pouvez être sûr que Stiles et Derek ne se contenterait pas de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

**Prompt : **Et tu ne reviens pas.

**Spoil :** Saison 3 et Saison 4 (complètes)

* * *

><p>Stiles et Scott avaient été contents d'eux. Ils avaient réussi à retrouver Malia, à la retransformer en humaine et à la rendre à son père. Puis ils étaient passés à autre chose. Leur vie n'était pas toujours simple, ils avaient des soucis avec le Nogitsune, et ils avaient un peu mis Malia de côté.<p>

Du moins jusqu'à ce que Stiles la retrouve à Eichen House. A quoi s'attendait-il en la revoyant ? A une jeune fille heureuse d'être redevenue humaine ? A quelqu'un qui s'épanouissait ? Reprenait ses marques ?

Peut-être qu'il avait imaginé une jeune fille un peu malheureuse et déprimée mais qui pourrait s'en sortir.

Ou qu'il ne s'attendait à rien de particulier, qu'il s'était contenté de ne plus y penser, d'oublier.

Seulement il était loin d'avoir pu imaginer ça.

Malia agissait comme un animal. Elle criait des choses incompréhensibles. Parfois elle se mettait à quatre pattes et allait renifler les coins des murs ou les gens. Stiles en avait déjà fait les frais une fois, elle avait même essayé de le mordre. Malia ne l'aimait pas c'était clair, même s'il ne comprenait pas exactement pourquoi.

Elle n'avait rien d'une jeune fille de seize ans, elle avait tout de l'animal. Pourtant Malia savait parler, il l'avait déjà entendu dire des phrases :

- M'approche pas.

- T'es moche.

- Tu pues.

- Je t'aime pas.

- Je veux mon papa.

Elle avait une jolie voix, une voix de petite fille, dommage que la plupart du temps elle se contentait de grogner.

A force de passer du temps à Eichen House, Stiles en apprit doucement plus sur Malia, qui faisait d'énormes progrès. Avec l'aide des médecins et des psychiatres elle commençait à marcher plus souvent sur ses deux jambes, à moins renifler tout ce qu'elle trouvait et surtout à ne plus pisser contre les murs. Stiles était intrigué par la jeune fille et l'observait – sans pourtant trop s'approcher d'elle, puisqu'elle continuait à le détester :

- C'est ta faute.

Voilà la seule chose qu'elle voulait bien lui dire.

Et il commençait à le penser aussi. Certes il avait rendu Malia à son père, mais à quel prix ? La jeune fille avait passé dix ans dans la peau d'un coyote, plus longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait fait en tant qu'humaine (seulement six). Elle avait perdu la signification d'être humain entre temps. Et aujourd'hui on la forçait à se tenir debout, à parler, à manger avec des couverts – et autre chose que de la viande saignante, on lui mettait des habits avec lesquels elle se sentait à l'étroit, on lui montrait les règles de politesse auxquelles elle ne comprenait plus rien. Elle avait été libre et aujourd'hui elle était prisonnière.

Stiles aurait peut-être mieux fait de la laisser tranquille.

Fiers de leur progrès, les médecins essayèrent de la faire écrire, de lui apprendre à lire. Comme elle avait six ans avant de se transformer, Malia devait connaître les bases. Mais ce n'était pas aussi facile. Même si elle avait été une petite fille très intelligente, son QI s'était atrophié, parce qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir lire ou écrire, en tant que coyote. Pas non plus besoin de parler, d'apprendre à compter. L'animal avait dominé trop longtemps et maintenant Malia l'humaine avait un retard mental assez important.

Cependant elle était intuitive sur beaucoup de choses. Malia pouvait sentir les menaces de loin, la nourriture aussi. Elle savait sauter haut, elle était la meilleure à la course, et elle était très forte. Elle savait mordre et griffer, elle savait où attaquer. Malia pouvait renifler une piste à des kilomètres, elle comprenait les chiens et les chats qui s'égaraient dans le parc et savait garder son territoire. Elle était également hyper souple, et connaissait toutes les meilleures cachettes.

Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'on attendait d'elle. Malia devait écrire les lettres, son prénoms, compter le nombre de bâtons qu'on mettait devant elle. Lire des mots qui ne faisaient aucun sens pour elle, écouter des histoires qui ne l'intéressaient pas.

Dire bonjour, merci, s'il te plait. Au revoir.

Ne pas roter à table.

Malia perdait souvent patience, envoyait tout valdinguer, hurlait, allait se réfugier au dessus d'une armoire. Pour la calmer on lui promettait des récompenses. Parfois ça fonctionnait et Malia comptait :

- Un deux trois quatre.

- Combien de bâton ?

- Un deux trois quatre.

- Oui donc il y a…

- Un deux trois quatre.

- Quatre bâtons.

- Un deux trois quatre, maintenant gâteau !

- Non, tu dois dire qu'il y a quatre bâtons.

- Un deux trois quatre.

Et comme elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'on attendait de plus, elle réclamait encore sa récompense.

- Quatre bâtons, répétait le professeur qui lui avait été assigné.

- Quatre bâtons connard. Finissait-elle par dire.

Parce que ça les gros mots, elle les retenait bien.

Malia était malheureuse. Stiles le savait, le voyait, le sentait. Elle faisait tout doucement ce qu'on attendait d'elle, elle apprenait, elle devenait obéissante. Marchait, s'habillait, se lavait, mangeait convenablement. Connaissait toutes les formules de politesse par cœur. Grognait moins, parlait plus.

Mais elle était malheureuse quand même.

Souvent elle regardait dehors, et ses yeux étaient remplis de tristesse et d'amertume. Quand elle avait le droit d'aller dans le parc, Malia semblait chercher n'importe quelle issue pour partir. Stiles la regardait faire le cœur serré et s'en voulait.

C'était de sa faute.

Ce qui décida Stiles à agir c'est quand il la surprit entrain de pleurer. Elle était couchée sous un des placards, recroquevillée sur elle-même et Stiles qui avait aperçu son manège était allé voir ce qu'elle y faisait.

Malia était entrain d'appeler sa maman en pleurant, encore et encore. Stiles en eut le cœur brisé. Ce qu'il avait fait à Malia était pire que tout, et tellement égoïste. Il avait cru lui rendre service en la rendant humaine, en la redonnant à son père, puis bon débarra, mais en vérité, il avait fait ça pour lui-même.

Pour aider son père. Pour avoir l'impression de pouvoir accomplir quelque chose. Puis une fois son travail accompli, il ne s'était même pas inquiété du sort de Malia.

Aujourd'hui il regrettait, il n'aurait jamais dût lui faire ça. Il aurait dût lui laisser sa liberté. Et tant pis si elle était un coyote au lieu d'une humaine.

C'est pour cette raison qu'il décida de trouver un moyen pour la retransformer, pour qu'elle perde à nouveau toute son humanité, qu'elle redevienne elle-même. Heureuse et libre.

Stiles à force de blabla auprès des médecins pu aller sur internet, et eut le droit de commander des tonnes de bouquins. Il ne trouverait pas le sommeil tant qu'il n'aurait pas la solution.

Il n'en pouvait plus de voir les médecins d'Eichen House faire de Malia leur expérience, leur trophée. Il ne supportait plus de savoir que Malia pleurait en cachette.

Quand Stiles la croisait entrain de regarder par les fenêtres il avait envie qu'elle le morde, qu'elle le griffe, qu'elle lui fasse du mal. Pour se faire pardonner. Mais elle le voyait à peine. Même son caractère elle l'avait perdu.

Malia était devenue calme, molle. Les médecins voyaient ça d'un bon œil, sans voir que c'était le poids de sa tristesse qui l'empoisonnait.

Finalement, Stiles trouva la solution. Il ne réfléchit pas plus que ça. Il allait faire ce qui était écrit voilà tout. Après avoir apprit par cœur ce qu'on lui disait de faire, il alla directement voir Malia qui ne fit rien pour le repousser. Stiles prit son bras et la força à sortir dehors avec lui. Dehors ce serait mieux. Une fois retransformée elle pourrait s'enfuir en direction de la forêt (heureusement proche d'Eichen House).

Malia eut un regain d'énergie quand ils furent seuls dans le parc :

- C'est ta faute tout ça, cria-t-elle.

- Oui c'est ma faute, reconnu-t-il. Mais je vais t'aider à partir d'accord ? Je vais t'aider à redevenir celle que tu étais.

Malia fronça les sourcils :

- C'est un piège ?

- Non.

Il posa sa main sur ses cheveux et répéta sincèrement :

- Non. Je vais vraiment t'aider.

Malia hocha la tête, sentant qu'il disait vrai (elle était la meilleure pour savoir quand on lui mentait) et le laissa faire.

Stiles fit ce que le livre lui avait indiqué. Les formules, les gestes, il répéta tout ce qu'il avait apprit. Il priait pour que ça fonctionne, pour que Malia redevienne un coyote.

A la fin du sortilège (c'était comme ça qu'il avait appelé ce petit tour), Malia redevint un coyote et Stiles se retint de hurler de joie.

Il s'agenouilla vers elle et caressa son pelage :

- Allez va-t-en, retrouve ta liberté.

Le coyote s'approcha de lui, posa son museau sur sa joue et lui donna un grand coup de langue. Stiles prit cela pour un merci. Puis il regarda Malia s'enfuir, sauter au dessus des murs d'Eichen House, redevenant ainsi un coyote libre.

- Sois heureuse… Murmura-t-il.

Ce fut un branle bas de combat pour retrouver Malia après sa disparition. Mais Stiles ne s'inquiétait pas, on ne la retrouverait jamais. Elle ne reviendrait pas non plus.

Car Malia était redevenue elle-même.

Un coyote.

Fin.

L'autatrice : j'ai écris cette fic parce que je suis immensément déçue par la saison 4. Et parce que d'après moi Malia est le personnage le plus incohérent possible. Bon de toute façon, cette saison était bourré d'incohérence, d'intrigue mal expliqué, de choses faites à la va vite, ça partait dans tous les sens, les méchants n'avaient aucun charisme (et ça puait le réchauffé disons le, vu que c'était les même que dans la saison 1). Bref.

Ironiquement, en écrivant cette fic, je me suis énormément attachée à la Malia que je décrivais, je l'ai trouvé vraiment mignonne et touchante. J'aurais vraiment préféré une Malia comme celle-ci…


End file.
